Too Much Drama
by sarafu-chan
Summary: Tenten skips training more often now. Neji’s convinced that it’s because Tenten’s in love so he and Lee decide to investigate. NejiTen. Oneshot.


Too Much Drama

_Tenten skips training more often now. Neji's convinced that it's because Tenten's in love so he and Lee decide to investigate. NejiTen. One-shot._

Neji snapped his fingers in front of Tenten's face.

"Huh?" The weapon mistress still had a dreamy look on her face.

"Tenten!" Gai's voice boomed. "What is happening to you, dear flower of our youthful team? You have been out-of-focus this past week!" He dramatically sighed and with the same corniness in his voice, emotionally clutched his chest. "Tell me, Tenten! I am your sensei! I can help you relight the flame of your youthful spirit again!"

"I'm fine." said Tenten like there's nothing to worry about.

Lee jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Tenten's shoulders. "Why? How come you're acting so strange?" He shook Tenten's shoulders vigorously. "Did your pet turtle die? Answer me!"

"Lee, I don't have a turtle." Tenten said in exasperation.

"Oh."

"But you were distracted about something, weren't you?" Neji asked calmly.

"I don't get it! Why is everybody telling me that I've been zoning out lately?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Look guys, I'm fine!" And with that, Tenten got her bag and left.

Lee checked his watch. Yes, there is a watch under that green spandex suit sleeve thingy but it doesn't break cause it's made up of something hard like diamond or… other hard things and the such. "That's funny; she always leaves at exactly 1:00 PM."

"I'm more worried about her," Neji paused and realizing what he had just said, cursed himself silently. "What I meant to say was, I'm more worried that her lack of interest in our training would affect her and she might not be an efficient ninja and a decent sparring partner anymore." There, much better.

"Neji's right! It's official now! It's her time of the month!" Lee shouted explicitly before being punched squarely on the face by none other than Gai. Oh, our dear and beloved Gai.

"How dare youuuuu!" Gai's face was now as hard as steel as he watched his favorite student comically land on the ground. "You dare say such things about the only female member of our team! I cannot forgive you for that. You are now dirty, stained with a mind of filthiness!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee sobbed. "I am entirely sorry for my indecent actions! I wasn't thinking clearly! My mind took over my mouth! Oh, the shame is within me!"

"There, there. Do not be so hard on yourself! As long as I am here, you would never waver off from the right path!" Gai patted Lee's shoulder as he began to cry tears of joy(?).

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And so the crying and hug-fest began, complete with the sunset background as they rode off to the direction of the sunset even though technically there was no sunset, on the back of a giant turtle.

Neji, meanwhile, was looking at a dummy wherein many shurikens, kunais and other pointy objects were scattered below. "And she didn't even hit the dummy even once," Neji sighed. "With Tenten gone, this day would be abnormal…again."

……

"So this is Tenten's apartment."

Neji really never had a time to take a good look at his female teammate's home. Now that he had seen it, he was glad that at least somehow, the Main House decided that the Branch House should still have a place in the Hyuuga Estates. Neji frowned. Wait-no! He shouldn't be giving any credits to the Main House! That is so unlike him.

Sighing to himself, the Byakugan user stared at the basket of fruits he brought. Damn Lee! He left him just to go and stalk Sakura again. And he was the one babbling on about making Gai-sensei proud by bringing Tenten some fruits- even though the three of them are not so sure if the weapon mistress is really sick. Damn Gai too.

"Oh Musashi-kun!"

Neji heard his teammate's voice and instinctively leaped towards the window furtively to see what is going on. Uh, yeah. That's what happens when you hang around with Gai and Lee too much without Tenten.

"Musashi-kun!" Neji heard Tenten say the name again. "It's been my lifelong dream to have you in my arms!"

Neji's eyebrows twitched. Tenten did not just say that…

"Oh, Musashi-kun. You already have my heart!"

Neji decided that it is time to take action! He jumped up and activated his Byakugan! How dare she! Skipping training just to entertain a suitor! She must pay!

But oh no! It's not that simple to break in to the apartment of a weapon mistress, no sirry! What Neji didn't know was that because of his somewhat impulsive actions, he had activated a trap set up by Tenten herself. So when Neji sensed the trap, he used his absolute defense to defend himself… absolutely!

"Hmm?"

Of course, Tenten would know if someone fell for her trap because she's got a built-in sensor or something. Tenten looked at the window and inspected the scenery carefully: Lots and lots and lots of kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, swords, arrows, etc were scattered on the floor, yet no one is there. _Whoever that was, he must be a pretty good ninja too._

Everyone knew of course that the intruder was Neji who is now angrily walking away from Tenten's apartment and muttering something about stupid pointy objects.

……

"What!" Lee exploded as he placed his two hands on his cheeks. "Tenten's got a… boyfriend!"

Neji nodded before continuing, "That is why she had been acting strange for the last few days. She did not even tell us a reason why. The fool, does she think she could become like Tsunade-sama in her state now? Love gets in the way of fighting."

"But on the contrary Neji, love actually inspires us to work harder!" contradicted Lee as he pointed at his left chest. "Take me for example! I work hard so I can claim the love of Sakura-chan from Sasuke!"

"Face it, Lee. The Uchiha's already got Sakura under his spell. There is nothing you can do about it." Neji responded sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Neji. You shouldn't say that!" Lee exclaimed. "I mean, you're the one who doesn't have a lovelife."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I love Sakura-chan and I am sure that Sakura-chan would love me someday," He used a finger to emphasize his point. "And now that Tenten has a loved one of her own, you're the only one who doesn't have a lovelife," He looked thoughtful for a moment before his face screwed in surprise. "Unless you have a relationship with a guy!"

"Relationship…with…a guy…?" Neji repeated though gritted teeth. Okay, now our dear and clueless Lee had made him angry.

"You mean, it's true! GASP! And I thought that Sasuke was the only one who is gay in town! I guess I was wrong…" Lee blurted out but as soon as he saw the dark aura that engulfed the Byakugan user, he immediately knew that he said too much. _Oops…_

……

As Lee looked back at Neji, he decided that it would've been better if he ran like a madman away from him than actually AGREEING to help Neji find out what exactly is going on with Tenten.

He looked down at the chimney and figured that it may not be such a long way down. Actually, it first played on his mind why a small apartment like Tenten's would need a chimney. Hmm… But no matter! He took a deep breath and did the nice guy pose (which could be his last…) as he bravely jumped down to face the unknown.

So after the whole "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" was over, Neji heard another "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

_They must be torturing him! Tenten, how could you! Just to make Lee shut up about your relationship! I expected more from you! _So Neji raced towards Tenten's door and pressed the doorbell several times.

"Yes? Oh, Neji. It's just you. What do you want?" Tenten asked as she looked at Neji's hand. "Um, Neji. Are you aware how noticeably red your finger is?"

Well of course it'll be red cause Neji pressed the doorbell for a thousand times in just 5 seconds. Yes, it would've been on fire. But let's forget about that and move on with the story.

Neji pushed Tenten aside and shouted, "Where's Lee?"

"Oh, Lee?" Said Tenten "Well, he's…"

"AAAAAGH!"

"What have you done to him!" Neji cried out as he heard the cry of horror from their teammate.

"Um, nothing." Tenten answered.

"Lies!" Neji exclaimed. "You are tormenting Lee to the point that he would not be in the proper condition to speak of your relationship with _Musashi-kun_!" Neji said the last part with disgust.

"I have a relationship with Yamada Musashi?" Tenten asked herself.

"Do not pretend to be innocent," said Neji as he scowled. "That is the main reason why you were skipping training!"

"Well, Musashi-kun IS part of the reason why I've been skipping practice but by next week I would-"

"AHA! So this Musashi is your boyfriend!" said Neji.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I do not overreact!"

"You are just doing it now."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you sure you were not influenced by Gai-sensei or Lee?" Tenten finally asked.

Neji just glared at Tenten as he suddenly and very unceremoniously went to the living room where he found Lee… glued on the comfy couch… and… watching TV!

"L-Lee!" Neji finally managed to say after a few moments of silence. "What are you doing?"

"Um… watching TV?" Lee replied.

"They didn't torture you?" Neji questioned.

"Torture me?" Lee looked confused. "Who?"

"Tenten and her lousy excuse for a boyfriend!" Neji exclaimed, getting angry once again.

"I told you! I do not have a boyfriend!" Tenten shouted once again as she came to the living room. "Neji, why would you think that I have a boyfriend anyway?"

"I heard you flirting with your boyfriend! Do not be in denial!" answered Neji.

"F-Flirting?" Tenten paused for a moment and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Neji was getting very annoyed now. "There is nothing to laugh about! I heard you talking with your boyfriend yesterday! It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life!"

Tenten only shook her head. "Seen?"

"I mean… Well, I did not actually see it but I think that if I used Byakugan, I would've seen the whole thing which would've made me even more dismayed with you." Neji replied.

"Yeah. I was flirting all right," Tenten nodded but before Neji could go and accuse her again, she showed a doll and threw it at Neji. "Hyuuga Neji, let me introduce to you my boyfriend, Yamada Musashi-kun."

Neji looked at Tenten and then at the doll and then glared at Tenten and glared at the doll and then looked back at Tenten with a scowl on his face.

"Is this a joke?"

"Of course not! That is only the doll version of Musashi-kun. The REAL Yamada Musashi is…" She pointed at the television. "…there."

"You should really watch _Sorrowful Ninja Days_, Neji!" said Lee. "It's a really cool soap opera! It's all about a brave ninja whose loved one has been kidnapped by a really bad S-rank criminal that eerily looks like Orochimaru and he has to go on a journey to save her!" Lee wiped a tear. "It's so sad that this is the last episode!"

"You see, this soap is only for a week. Yamada Musashi is my favorite actor so I tried to do my best to watch him in this soap, thereby skipping training," Tenten laughed and gave a wink. "I guess I should've told you guys first, huh?"

"Well, I…" Neji was at a loss for words. "I do believe that even the greatest minds make mistakes sometimes."

"Ooh! Musashi already found his loved one!" Lee squealed happily.

"I guess it would be fair to say that Lee loves _Sorrowful Ninja Days _as much as I do even if he only watched it once." said Tenten.

"…" Neji returned to usual cold self.

"Guys, let's have a _Sorrowful Ninja Days marathon_! I'll go and buy a DVD of it right now!" And with that, Lee sped off, leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

"So, Tenten…" Tenten looked at Neji with raised eyebrows. "Did you really flirt with a doll?"

……

"Perfect team work!" Gai cried out loudly and blew his nose in a very dramatic manner. "I'm so proud of you guys! Neji, you worked with your teammates in a way I've never seen you before do! Lee, wonderful as usual! Great job! And Tenten… Allow me to say that you are fantastic today, even surpassing my expectations! I have never thought that you would be this great today because of the behavior you showed last week but I was CLEARLY wrong! I hope you would keep this up!"

"Did you hear that guys? Gai-sensei said that I was great!" Lee was practically on Cloud Nine.

"Favoritism." Tenten and Neji muttered.

"What is your secret anyway?" Gai asked his team.

"Too much drama." Neji responded as he looked at Tenten. Tenten only gave a sunny smile.

……

SARAFU-CHAN: Oh, it's over already?

CHIBIKAKASHI: You…You're back! After 48 years?

SARAFU-CHAN: Are you surprised?

CHIBIKAKASHI: Well _yeah_…

SARAFU-CHAN: Then forget about your surprised reaction and have some ice cream! It's GOOD for you!

CHIBIKAKASHI: Bleagh! Ice cream again?

SARAFU-CHAN: (glares) Are you insulting ice cream?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (notices danger) Um, no…

SARAFU-CHAN: Good! Then eat your ice cream!

CHIBIKAKASHI: (whines) Do I have to?

SARAFU-CHAN: You NEED to. (shoves ice cream into CHIBIKAKASHI's mouth) There. Doesn't that feel better?

CHIBIKAKASHI: (after eating ice cream) I just wanna know, how did you put the ice cream in my mouth when I have my mask on?

SARAFU-CHAN: (pauses) Hmm. Interesting question. I do not know myself how. (starts thinking)

CHIBIKAKASHI: (thinks too)

SARAFU-CHAN: While we're thinking, could you please submit a review? It'll make me VERY HAPPY! Thanks very muchie in advance!


End file.
